Mi peculiar mascota
by Obviously3941
Summary: Severus y Lily encuentran a un extraño gato que está herido con una fea mordida de un perro en las cercanías. Lo que Snape no sospechará, luego de adoptarlo, es que el gato es mucho más peculiar de lo que puede serlo un felino cualquiera.


Ésta es una historia que quiero escribir en inglés, una vez que tenga los capítulos y va a ser beteada por la persona a quien se la dedico. Sasha ;). Espero que les guste a las chicas que shipean a Snape y a Minerva, como yo lo hago.

Summary: Severus y Lily encuentran a un extraño gato que está herido con una fea mordida de un perro en las cercanías. Lo que Snape no sospechará, luego de adoptarlo, es que el gato es mucho más peculiar de lo que puede serlo un felino cualquiera.

* * *

Lo picaba con una pequeña rama, mientras una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba detrás y se mordía las uñas, llena de nervios. No era para nada común encontrar un gato en esas condiciones, así en medio del bosque y con una tremenda herida en un costado, que parecían ser filosos colmillos de otro animal. la piel desgarrada se veía aún abierta y sensible, mientras la tocaba con la varita de madera.

— ¡Déjalo, lo lastimarás más de lo que ya está! — escuchó un susurro con voz temblorosa, mientras miraba atentamente y tenía intención de tocarlo.

— Tranquila, solo quiero saber si está vivo. — le contestó, pero las temblorosas manos de la niña, lo obligaron a soltar la rama y a simplemente contemplar en silencio.

— Quiero ver si... — murmuró ella acercándose y justo antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, escuchó un débil maullido y pudo ver el vientre del gato gris con franjas negras, apenas respirando. — ¡Oh pobre de ti! ¡Sh sh... todo va a estar bien y quizá podamos ayudarte, cuidarte hasta que sanes!

— ¡Espera, Lily! — el niño la previno y ella se detuvo. — Es un gato salvaje y ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivirá o si tiene alguna enfermedad.

— ¡Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí, Severus! No podemos dejarlo a su suerte ¿y si muere? — preguntó ella con sus enormes ojos verdes, abiertos como platos, ante la sugerencia de su mejor amigo. Quitándose un suéter tejido con lana marrón, continuó acercándose para tratar de tomar al pequeño gato. Al acercarse, el animal siseó débilmente pero perdió la fuerza para luchar y simplemente se dejó levantar, mientras Lily hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos por no lastimarlo más.

Le sonrió suavemente, mirándolo casi sin parpadear siquiera. Algo en sus ojos le dio la razón para creer que era algo más que un simple animal herido en medio del bosque, que necesitaba de su ayuda. Resultaba hipnotizante su mirar, como si pudiera decir algo a través de ello.

— No podré quedármelo, Lily. Mi padre no quiere mascotas en casa, siquiera me quiere a mí.

— Petunia creo que no es alérgica a los gatos. Quizá yo pueda cuidarlo.

El felino había soltado un maullido prolongado y pareció quedarse sin fuerzas. La pequeña niña asintió decidida y se dijo que su madre no objetaría si al menos le ayudaba a sanar y luego lo dejaba libre. En verdad quería quedárselo, pero dudaba que le dieran el permiso para ello.

Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo, casi sin fijarse por donde caminaba, para llevar el gato a casa y pedir ayuda. Normalmente su hermana y ella, no concordaban en la mayoría de las cosas, pero estaba segura de que al verlo se apiadaría de su estado.

— Lily, ¡Lily! — escuchó que Snape la llamó tras ella y se detuvo en seco, a un par de metros. — al menos pongámoslo en una caja y limpiemos un poco la herida. Seguramente, de verlo así, tus padres saldrán horrorizados y querrán que lo dejes donde lo encontraste, para que termine de morir. Creo que mi padre tiene un par de cajas viejas en su cobertizo y quizá mamá tenga algodones y un poco de gasa.

Asintió entonces, caminando de vuelta y tratando de no lastimar al gato. El camino hacia la casa de Snape, estaba mucho más abajo que su propia casa y a veces le asustaba transitar aquellos caminos solitarios, a no ser que él estuviera allí para acompañarla. Casi siempre acordaban reunirse en el bosque circundante al vecindario.

— ¿Tus padres no se molestarán si aparecemos con éste gato? — preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y Snape negó con la cabeza.

— No se asustarán, si somos cautelosos. Además, papá seguramente se ha ido a trabajar y es el momento en el que mamá aprovecha para dormir un poco. Ya sabes, siempre están peleándose y los pequeños ratos en los que ella puede descansar, siempre son valiosos.

Caminaron con mucho cuidado, quitándose las hojas y ramillas de encima, para por fin poner pies en suelo de concreto y caminar entre las casas, muy juntas unas con otras.

— Espera aquí, iré al cobertizo y traeré una caja que sea más o menos de su tamaño.

— Pero tu padre ha de tener el cobertizo cerrado, no ha de querer que te le acerques.

— Él no sabe que a nuestra edad, podemos hacer magia si queremos y no hay reglas que lo prohíban.

Lily se encogió de hombros y mirando a su alrededor, asintió en silencio y con gran impaciencia. Severus abrió la puerta de su hogar con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y caminó lo más aprisa que podía, pero sin levantar sospechas, hacia el piso superior.

El cobertizo estaba en el tejado y una gruesa cuerda colgaba de él. Sin embargo; estaba sellado con un gran candado de plata y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Severus sustrajo su varita de los bolsillos de su pantalón y susurró el encantamiento adecuado.

— _¡Alohomora!_ — exclamó por lo bajo y el candado rebotó en el suelo, al caer con un rápido golpe. — demasiado fácil, papá. Muy sencillo.

Casi nunca entraba allí y el polvo le hizo toser y estornudar de inmediato. Podía curiosear qué había dentro, pero supuso que no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Hurgó entre los objeto viejos que su padre solía coleccionar, como discos de vinilo, lámparas que parecían ser del siglo pasado y viejos cuadros ya casi enmohecidos, roídos por los ratones y polillas, para encontrar un par de cajas que parecían estar en buen estado. Curiosamente a salvo, mientras todo lo demás se mantenía viejo y lleno de telarañas.

— Ésto ha de servir, solo necesito gasas y un poco de algodón y agua.

No lo haría por cualquier animal callejero, pero parecía que Lily estaba muy empecinada con ello y que le había tomado cariño, como cualquier niña que viera a un animal indefenso. Nunca había sentido esa reacción de proteger algo, pero si así ella lo quería...

Así lo tendría, no era capaz de decirle que no.


End file.
